Belief
by LittleMissyDOAGalPal
Summary: She had always believed in him. She just had to show him how. Eliot X Kokoro.


**I've almost fallen in love with this couple. I'm not sure why. Maybe it's because everyone else thinks that they're perfect for each other? At first, I wasn't sure about these two because of their age gap... But hey, that can happen in life!**

**Anyways, I felt like writing a short fic about these two. I tried to keep in character on how they would react. By the way: This has NOTHING to do with 'Awkward Sanity'.**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Kokoro, Eliot, and DOA altogether.**

**Peace & Belief**

She had always been one to respect her elders. Her mother, Miyako, didn't need to teach her anything about behavior. She already knew that good manners improved charisma, as well as a better karma. She stood outside a temple at her old hometown, Kyoto. She had come back one last time to feel the inner peace that was once felt. Now that she lived in Tokyo, Kokoro realized that it wasn't as safe as she thought it would.

As she started to pace towards the ancient temple, she found a young friend of her's, training right outside. Eliot. She knew that he was determined to master the art of _, taught by his wise master, Gen Fu. She admired how passionate he was about fighting. Kokoro wanted nothing but the best for the boy, hoping that one day he can prove to his master that he is capable of being his equal.

Kokoro continued to smile admirably at Eliot as he still hadn't recognized her yet. Looking up, Kokoro came to realize that she was standing underneath a branch, coming from a cherry blossom tree. Feeling a quiet form of delight, she reached up to the high branch and picked one cherry blossom off the tree. She smiled at it's small features. It's petals were pink and it's overall size was petite. In fact, the blossom reminded her a lot of Eliot. It was pink, recommending Eliot's youth. The blossom was also fragile, showing how Eliot can easily be insecure about himself.

Now with a shy smile being present on her face, Kokoro walked towards Eliot with the cherry blossom in her hand.

When Kokoro was finally a few feet away from Eliot, he looked over to her, recognizing her shadow from afar. A light smile appeared on his face. Unlike the other fighters who competed in the Dead or Alive tournament, Eliot frequently showed his emotions. Kokoro liked that about him; probably because she was like that too.

"Hello, Kokoro." Eliot welcomed, still showing his smile.

"Hello."

"What brings you here?" He asked, now paying full attention to her and not his training.

"I was just re-visiting Kyoto, and then I saw you training... You've improved."

Eliot's smile widened. He liked it whenever someone complimented him. Especially his training.

"You really think so?... Well, I really hope to win the tournament this time." Eliot said, looking at the ground.

As he continued to look at the ground, a milky pink cherry blossom came to view. Eliot looked up to see Kokoro smiling, as though she was offering it to him.

"What's this for?" He asked, inspecting the flower.

"I picked this for you. In Japan, it is known to bring good luck. So... I'm wishing you good luck with this flower. I believe in you, Eliot." Kokoro said, still holding onto the flower.

"Thanks. I guess I could use this." Eliot said, taking the blossom.

"I hope it helps gain your confidence" Kokoro said, leaving a gentle peck on Eliot's cheek.

Eliot stood quietly as he watched Kokoro begin to walk away. As he held the blossom, he gently touched his cheek with it, still feeling the tender peck. He now knew that someone else having belief in himself could make him feel more confident and less insecure about himself. It was time to win the sixth Dead Or Alive tournament and prove to be worthy to his legendary master of the 'Iron Fist'. But most of all, he owed it to Kokoro, as well as himself.

**That's right. The sixth Dead Or Alive tournament. And there wasn't much romance, but there were quite a few hints. I really hope that I kept both Eliot and Kokoro in character. I've been into short stories lately, so if you want me to write any for you, feel free to inbox. :) Review.**


End file.
